As You Love It
by Aqiki-Chan
Summary: Ini semua berawal dari kakaknya, Karin Haruno. Kepergian kakak perempuannya mengakibatkan pertemuan dengan lelaki beriris obsidian yang merupakan kekasih kakaknya. Membuatnya mengenal lebih dalam apa itu makna cinta. Bukan hanya perkataan, tapi perasaan. "Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, kau harus siap terluka." [NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto]
1. I Lost

**~HAPPY READING~**

Bandara adalah salah satu tempat yang tak pernah sepi. Banyak orang berlalu lalang. Beragam bentuknya. Ada yang tergesa-gesa, ada pula yang santai berjalan. Suara speaker memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Ruang kedatangan kini penuh dengan manusia-manusia yang baru saja mendarat dari pesawatnya. Banyak ekspresi yang di keluarkan oleh para mantan penumpang tersebut. Tersenyum bahagia, berwajah sendu, ataupun biasa saja.

Salah satu dari ratusan orang di sana baru saja keluar melewati pintu yang menghubungkan ruang kedatangan dengan bagian luar bandara.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu berekspresi sendu. Matanya membengkak, bekas air mata mengalir, wajah kusut, dan sejenisnya.

Sambil menggeret koper berwarna hijau muda miliknya, ia berjalan dengan cepat, tidak, ia berlari. Tak peduli orang-orang berbicara aneh-aneh tentangnya.

Namun kegiatan berlarinya terhenti lantaran ponsel yang ada di saku celananya berbunyi. Mengeluarkannya dari saku tersebut lalu meletakan di telinganya.

" _Moshi-moshi_. ... Ya aku sudah sampai di Kansai International Airport. ... Tidak, aku dijemput supir. ... Aku akan segera sampai."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia kembali berlari dan pandangan matanya menangkap seorang pria dengan kertas bertuliskan namanya. Naik tanpa berpikir untuk memasukan kopernya dalam bagasi. Dan menyuruh si supir itu melaju menuju suatu tempat.

"Karin- _neesan_.."

/•/

Pemuda berambut raven mencuat keatas itu berakali-kali mengumpat sambil berdoa untuk seseorang yang sedang berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya. Ia mengemudikan mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan yang di atas batas wajar tanpa peduli keselamatan.

"S-Sial!!" Lagi-lagi ia mengumpat lantaran ramainya jalan dan membuatnya kesulitan mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang ia gunakan.

Perasaan pemuda itu sangatlah kalut. Hingga mobilnya itu bergerak dengan ugal-ugalan. Sang pengemudi tidak peduli dengan ramainya lalu lintas saat ini. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah gadis bersurai merah yang selama ini mengisi hatinya.

Mendahului dari kanan ataupun kiri ia lakukan. Menerobos lampu merah juga dilakukannya. Hampir menabrak seseorang ataupun menabrak tiang listrik.

 _BRAAK!_

Bukan hampir menabrak lagi. Kali ini pemuda berambut raven itu menabrak tiang listrik cukup keras. Bersamaan dengan itu, mesin mobilnya mati.

"Grr, sial!" umpat lagi.

Ia mencoba menstarter mobilnya. Namun nihil, tak terdengar suara mesin mobilnya. Lagi-lagi umpatan yang lebih kasar keluar tanpa sengaja di mulut pemuda itu.

Wajah pemuda itu berubah. Dari emosi menjadi sendu. Dengan perlahan ia menempelkan dahinya di setir.

"Karin..."

/•/

"Karin!" - "Karin- _neesan_!"

Koridor itu dipenuhi suara isakan tiba-tiba terisi dengan teriakan khawatir. Di sana, dipertigaan lorong, seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis sedang berteriak nama 'Karin'.

Mereka, si pemuda dan si gadis itu menoleh. Masih dengan wajah kalut. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya hal itu berakhir karena sapaan seseorang.

"Sasuke, Sakura." pemuda berambut merah berjalan kearah mereka. Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dari si pemuda, Sasuke dan si gadis, Sakura.

"Sasori- _niisan_ " lagi-lagi ucapan mereka keluar diwaktu yang sama.

Yang dipanggil mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud mereka. Tak lama, mata coklat itu berair. Disusul gelengan lambat dari kepala pemilik wajah imut itu.

Onyx milik Sasuke membulat sempurna. Air mata sudah berkumpul dipelupuk. Wajahnya pucat. Keadaannya lebih kacau.

Sakura tak bergeming. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya setelah berlari-lari. Hingga akhirnya gagal, ia terjatuh dengan cepat hingga kepalanya membentur lantai.

Panik. Semua orang panik. Haruno Mebuki, sang ibu masih histeris karena kematian putrinya yang bernama Haruno Karin. Sekarang bertambah kalut karena sang putri yang lain berkeadaan tak baik.

Haruno Sasori, kakak tertua dengan sigap menggendong tubuh mungil adiknya. Membawanya ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Sasuke dengan keadaan yang buruk mencoba duduk di bangku sepanjang koridor.

 _"Jika kau sudah sembuh, aku berjanji akan menikahimu. Dan kita akan hidup bahagia, selamanya."_

Janji itu tak lagi berlaku. Ia memang terlepas dari rasa sakitnya. Tapi ia tak lagi hidup. Ia pergi meninggalkannya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna merah itu. Membukanya lalu terlihatlah cincin yang indah.

Tapi bagi Sasuke, tidak ada yang istimewa dari cinicin itu tanpa Karin yang memakainya.

/•/

" _Niisan_ , katakan padaku bahwa tadi kau hanya bercanda! _Niisan_ bercanda kan?!" Sakura masih berteriak histeris di kamarnya. Sasori hanya menahan isakannya lebih kuat. Sungguh, sangat berat mengatakannya.

"Kumohon, Sakura. Tenanglah! Karin sudah tiada, mengertilah!" jelas Sasori sendu.

"BOHONG!!" teriaknya.

"BOHONG! BOHONG! BOHONG! Hiks, Karin- _neesan_. Hiks, Neesan." tangisnya pecah. Air mata tak terbendung lagi.

Sasori segera bertindak. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya. Dengan lembut, ia usap rambut pink favoritnya.

"Ssshhh, sudahlah. Karin tidak akan tenang jika kau menangis terus." Sasori menenangkan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menidurkan tubuh adiknya.

Gadis itu tertidur saking lelahnya. Matanya bengkak. Pasti karena menangis. Rambutnya berantakan, kantung mata menhitam, dan hal-hal buruk lainnya. Sasori menghela nafas.

/•/

"Sasuke." panggil Sasori pada pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu. Ia hanya melirik kecil, kemudian kembali menunduk. Sasori duduk disebelahnya.

"Hei, kau sama dengan Sakura." ujar Sasori pelan.

"Aku tau kau ingin berteriak seperti Sakura. Kau ingin menangis histeris. Kau juga ingin menumpahkan segalanya kepada seseorang kan?" lanjut Sasori dengan keadaan sama seperti Sasuke.

"Hn." gumamanlah yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Aku masih tak percaya dengan ini. Padahal aku berjanji akan menikahinya jika ia sembuh. Paling tidak sampai kondisinya membaik." ungkap Sasuke.

"Tapi kandas sudah. Dia sudah pergi."

"Hn, benar. Dan kau juga benar tentang aku ingin seperti Sakura tadi." ucap Sasuke jujur. Sasori tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi tidak bisa kan?"

"Hn, lidahku kelu. Aku tidak bisa berteriak atau menangis. Tapi, sungguh, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku-Aku sangat sedih." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya menghadap dinding di sebrangnya dengan sendu.

/•/

"Operasinya gagal, tubuhnya tidak kuat untuk melakukan operasi. Itu yang membuatnya tak terselamatkan lagi."

Kini seluruh keluarga dan kerabat dari mendiang Haruno Karin berkumpul di rumah sakit. Mereka mendengar penjelasan dokter mengenai kematian Karin.

Tak ada lagi air mata. Hanya tatapan sendu yang ada. Mereka sudah lelah mengeluarkan air mata.

Namun tidak berlaku bagi gadis gulali itu. Air masih mengalir dari matanya. Isakan masih terdengar jelas. Di sampingnya ada sang ibu menemani. Pelukan lembut sudah diberikan berkali-kali padanya.

Dokter melanjutkan penjelasannya. Namun Sakura sudah tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya. Dan lagi-lagi dia jatuh pingsan.

Kali ini bukan Sasori yang menangkapnya. Tetapi mantan kekasih kakaknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Tatapan matanya mengarah pada wajah ayu Sakura yang sangat mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_. Bisa tolong bawa dia ke rumah? Dan tolong temani dia juga, Sasori ada keperluan di sini." Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya lantaran nada permohonan dari mantan calon mertuanya.

"Sepertinya menginap juga tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku titip Sakura, tolong jadi dia. Aku percayakan Sakura." Kini sang kepala keluarga Haruno berucap. Mau tak mau Sasuke menyanggupi permintaan tersebut.

"Akuu akan membawakanmu pakaian besok." ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn."

'Yah, apa boleh buat,' batinnya.

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah milik Haruno Kizashi. Sasuke meletakan tubuh kurus Sakura di ranjang kamar yang ia tebak milik Sakura.

Sebelumnya ia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan mantan calon adik iparnya itu. Dengan asal tebak ia memilih kamar paling ujung di lorong itu.

Semoga saja benar, tapi Sasuke yakin ini kamar Sakura karena dekorasinya yang didominasi dengan warna pink dan hijau.

Lagipula ia yakin bahwa ini bukan kamarnya Karin. Bukan juga kamar Sasori, otomatis ini adalah kamar Sakura. Toh, kalau dia salah itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

Air muka Sasuke berubah sendu. Masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya itu meninggalkannya. Tak akan kembali dan mengatakan cinta, tidak ada lagi yang mencaci makinya, tidak ada lagi yang mengomel seperti ibunya, tidak ada lagi gadis _overprotective_ kesayangannya.

Sasuke melirik gadis merah muda di depannya itu. Memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Sakura yang terlihat damai dan menggemaskan saat tertidur atau bisa disebut pingsan, walau jejak air mata dan raut lelah melekat padanya. Lama ia memperhatikan wajah Sakura, ia bergumam, "kenapa kau mirip dengan Karin? Kau membuatku mengingatnya!"

Walau ia sangat ingin mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang Karin, ia tidak bisa. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa saat ia memandang duplikat wajah kekasih hatinya itu, walau perbedaan cukup besar antara mereka.

"Karin.."

 _To be Continue_

 **-Qiki's Note-**

 _Reviewnya boleh?_

 _ **Aqiki-Chan**_

 _ **Banjarbaru, 6 Juni 2018**_


	2. II About You

**~HAPPY READING~**

Langit. Berwarna abu-abu. Awan berkumpul membuat gumpalan yang sangat besar. Tak lama petir menyambar.

Sebentar lagi hujan. Orang-orang yang tadinya berlalu-lalang segera berteduh sebelum hujan. Namun tidak bagi gadis beriris hijau itu.

Ia masih terduduk di hamparan rumput yang luas itu. Menatap langit dengan sendu. Sejurus kemudian air mulai menetes. Menetes dari langit dan kedua mata hijau miliknya.

Ia sendiri tak bisa membedakan mana air hujan dan air matanya. Gaun biru mudanya sudah basah kuyup. Hujan semakin deras dan angin berhembus kencang. Namun tak membuat putri bungsu keluarga Haruno beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tiba-tiba ia tidak merasakan tetesan hujan mengenai seluruh tubuhnya lagi. Tak lupa dengan bayangan orang yang ada di belakangnya. Mendongak dan mendapati sebuah payung berwarna hitam diatasnya. Reflek ia berbalik agar mengetahui siapa pemegang payung yang menaunginya walau itu percuma, karena dia sudah basah kuyup.

"Tch, kau main hujan seperti anak kecil saja. Ayo pulang! Kau tahu? Mebuki- _baasan_ sangatlah panik. Mengertilah." Si pemilik payung berseru. Membungkuk untuk meraih tangan kanan sang gadis yang sedang mengusap wajahnya.

Si gadis -Sakura- menggeleng lemah dan menghempaskan tangannya. Tak lama wajah sendu ia tampilkan dan sungai air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Si pemilik payung -Sasuke- mendengus kesal tetapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Sasuke meletakan payung di tangannya di samping Sakura. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaketnya yang mulai basah karena payung yang menaunginya sudah tak ada di tempatnya.

Tak lama ia melepas jaketnya dan menutupi bahu gadis bersurai sewarna permen karet. Membuatnya hangat walau sedikit. Kemudian ia duduk di sisi Sakura.

"Tak hanya kau yang kehilangan. Aku juga kehilangan." lirih Sasuke seraya menatap langit yang masih menangis.

Sakura menggeleng keras. Mengepalkan jari-jemarinya lalu berucap dengan lirih yang nada kesedihan yang kentara. Tatapannya menatap rumput yang basah. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya.

"Aku sudah lama tak bertemu _Neesan_. Terakhir kali 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang ia sudah pergi. Bukankah ia sangat jahat, _Niisan_."

Sakura menangis dalam diam. Tidak ada isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya air mata yang mengalir bersama dengan air hujan.

"Ck, aku bertemu dengan Karin paling cepat 3 bulan sekali. Itu pun hanya sebentar. Kami sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Bukankah sama saja?" ketus Sasuke. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

" _Niisan_ tidak tinggal di Osaka?" tanya Sakura. Ingin rasanya Sasuke tertawa. Tapi keadaan sangatlah tidak memungkinkan.

"Hn, kau memanggilku _Niisan_?"

"Hum! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tak apa, lucu saja."

Mereka lama terdiam. Menatap langit yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan cerah. Hujan semakin deras dan angin berhembus kencang.

" _Niisan_ , namamu Sasuke- _Niisan_ kan?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk seraya menatap wajah manis yang sedang bersedih di sampinya.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Sasuke dan menarik pergelangan Sakura untuk berdiri. Lagi-lagi penolakan ia terima. Dan jadilah posisi Sasuke berdiri menarik lengan Sakura dan Sakura terduduk mengulurkan tangannya yang ditarik Sasuke.

"Menurut _Niisan_ , _Neesan_ itu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura lagi. Bukannya berdiri, dirinya malah bertanya pada Sasuke dan membuat laki-laki berumur 24 tahun itu mendengus.

"Hn, ceroboh, tsundere, cerewet, menyebalkan, centil." Sakura terkekeh dengan jawaban Sasuke dan mulai tersenyum walau tipis

"Tapi aku sangat mencintainya," lanjut Sasuke. Sakura mendongak kearah Sasuke. Sakura terkesiap. Sasuke tersenyum menatap langit.

Sasuke sadar jika ia diperhatikan Sakura. Sasuke berhenti menatap langit lalu menatap wajah Sakura.

Mereka berpandangan. Saling menyelami tatapan mata masing-masing. Terpesona dalam indahnya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan di depannya.

Sakura sadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjabkan matanya lucu. Tak lama pipinya menunjukan semburat kemerahan.

"Maaf, _Niisan_ ," cicit Sakura kecil sambil menunduk. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke ambigu.

"Jika hujan, biasanya aku dan _neesan_ bermain hujan. Lalu besoknya kami akan flu, hihihi," cerita Sakura sambil terkikik. Mau tak mau membuat matanya yang bulat itu menyipit. Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian sepertinya sama-sama gila." komentar Sasuke dengan nada judes. Sakure mendelik tidak terima.

"Ck kau mengatakannya gila, _shannaro_!" protes Sakura.

"Memang benar ia gila," bela Sasuke.

"Dan membuatku tergila-gila padanya." lanjut Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai _neesan_ ya?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Ya."

"Sasu- _Niisan_ , bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu lalu berpacaran?" tanya Sakura antusias. Mata hijaunya berbinar. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

'Ia sudah tak sedih lagi. Baguslah,' batinnya lega.

"Hn? Kau ingin tahu?" Sakura mengangguk antusias. Menarik Sasuke yang tadinya berdiri menjadi terduduk di sampingnya.

"Saat kami SMA dulu, ia satu-satunya gadis yang ketus padaku. Selalu saja menatapku tajam. Karena itu aku tertarik untuk menjahilinya. Setiap hari aku berulah. Seperti menyiramnya dengan air dingin, menaruh lem pada kursinya, mencuri makanannya, menyembunyikan sepatunya, mengambil kacamatanya." Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan menampilkan senyum tipis. Entah berapa kali ia tersenyum hari ini.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Benar-benar jahil!

"Suatu saat ia membalasku dengan merusak tasku. Di dalam tas itu ada tugasku untuk kenaikan kelas. Jelas aku sangat marah. Aku menyeretnya menuju atap. Aku memakinya hingga menangis. Aku sangat kesal saat itu. Untung saja aku bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku tak sampai melukainya." lirihnya.

"Tapi ia tak kunjung meminta maaf membuatku geram. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku menciumnya dengan kasar."

Sakura terbelalak. Pemuda ini asal nyosor saja! Tak lama tatapan tajam ia layangkan pada pemuda bersurai raven.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau memperkosa _neesan_?! Sungguh biadab!" protes Sakura.

"Diam dan dengarkan atau kau adalah korban selanjutnya!" ancam Sasuke. Sakura bergidik lalu memerah.

"Te-Terus?" ucap Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hm, bagaimana ya?" Sasuke berpikir sejenak dengan seringai yang masih tercetak.

"Mou, Niisan! Please!" pinta Sakura. Seringai Sasuke tambah lebar.

"Satu ciuman untuk satu paragraf."

Sakura mengernyit. Sekejap mukanya langsung memerah.

'Dia pedofilia!' batin Sakura panik.

"KYAA, TOLONG AKU!! ADA PEDOFIL DI SINI!!" teriak Sakura ketakutan. Sasuke tetawa terbahak-bahak. Imejnya sebagai Uchiha lepas begitu saja. Dan Sakura pun langsung berdiri.

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Ayo kemari, akan kuceritakan." ajak Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk rumput basah di sampingnya. Sakura menurut.

"Mukanya memerah. Sangat lucu. Lalu ia berteriak histeris."

"Sudah kuduga! Kau pasti memiliki kelainan! Kau pedofil kan?!" tuduh Sakura. Sasuke mendengus.

"Tch, jika aku pedofil, maka kau korban pertamanya." ucap Sasuke santai. Sakura kembali berdiri.

"TIDAK! KAU BENAR-BENAR PEDOFIL?! AKU HARUS PERGI!! EH, KYAAA!!" Sakura kembali histeris. Untung saja hari masih hujan, jadi tak ada yang mendengar mereka.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Seringainya melebar.

"Ukh, Sakura-chan, kemarilah~~," goda Sasuke. Sakura kembali histeris.

"KYAA, LEPASKAN AKU PEDOFIL! AKU MASIH PERAWAN!!"

"Baguslah jika kau masih perawan. Aku yang pertama kan?" Sasuke semakin gencar menggoda Sakura.

" _NIISAN_! ASTAGA! KYAAA, LEPASKAN AKU, PEDOFIL- _NIISAN_!"

Sasuke tertawa jahil. Benar-benar menyenangkan pikirnya. Ia menarik tangan Sakura.

 _Greb_

Sakura jatuh dengan posisi telungkup diatas tubuh Sasuke yang terlentang. Wajah Sakura memerah. Seringai Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hn? Posisi yang bagus." timpal Sasuke.

'Dia mirip dengan Karin,' batin Sasuke sedih.

"Sasuke- _Niisan_..." gumam Sakura.

Sakura terperangah. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat. Dari rambut hitam kebiruannya, iris hitam pekatnya, hidung mancung, bibir seksi, dan kulit putihnya.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura. Membuat Sakura sadar dengan posisinya.

"Aku tau kau kedinginan." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinganya. Sakura dapat meraskan hembusan napas Sasuke.

Sakura tak bergeming. Jujur ia merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini. Tapi ia gengsi ingin memeluk balik.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya. Dengarkan dan jangan menyela." Sakura mengangguk.

"Dia ingin menamparku. Tapi entah kenapa ia malah menyentuh pipiku dan mengelusnya. Ia berkata, 'Maafkan aku. Akan kubuatkan tugasmu'. Ia menunduk dan melepaskan diri dari kungkunganku yang melemah. Aku masih terdiam."

"Besoknya ia memberikan tugasku. Isinya benar-benar sama persis dengan milikku. Lalu kami tak lagi berbicara. Jika berpapasan tak tatap-tatapan tajam lagi. Hari-hari yang membosankan."

"Beberapa hari kemudian, aku mendengar jika Karin pingsan di gedung olahraga. Aku mencarinya. Entah kenapa aku sangat khawatir. Mungkin saat itu aku mulai suka dengannya. Tidak-tidak, aku menyukainya dari dulu."

"Aku melihatnya berbaring di ranjang UKS. Kudengar ia mimisan. Ia kelelahan. Saat itu kami berbaikan. Kembali menjahili tapi tak seekstrim dulu."

"Tiba saat festival musim panas. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku. Aku mengajaknya pergi berdua. Tapi dia malah mengajak teman-temannya. Aku kesal setengah mati saat itu. Ya, tapi asal ia bahagia aku juga bahagia. Aku dan Karin berpisah dengan teman-teman kami yang lain. Akhirnya perasaanku lalu diterima. Kami sepasang kekasih. Dan tamat."

Sasuke selesai berbicara. Sakura berbinar antusias. Masih dengan posisi atas-bawah.

"Manisnya~" gumam Sakura sambil memegangi kedua sisi pipinya. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau sangat menikmati posisi ini ya?" goda Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi chuby Sakura.

Sakura langsung terlonjak. Ia ingin melepaskan diri tapi tangan kekar Sasuke menahannya.

" _Niisan_ , lepas! Geli tau!" protes Sakura karena tangan Sasuke yang memegang pinggangnya.

"Kau memang ceroboh dalam berkata-kata."

"KYAAA, GELI _NIISAN_!!!" teriak Sakura histeris. Sasuke membalikkan keadaan. Kini Sasuke yang di atas dan Sakura di bawah. Tangan Sasuke menggelitikki pinggang Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti menggelitiki Sakura karena air mata sudah mengalir di pipi Sakura. Sasuke mendengus.

"Tch, payah! Begitu saja menangis!"

Sakura memandang lirih Sasuke. Matanya terpejam dan mengusap air mata yang baru saja melewati pipinya.

"Hiks, kau mengingatkanku dengan _Neesan_. Hiks sakit tau! Hiks..."

Sasuke mengernyit dan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya.

" _Neesan_ sangat suka menggelitikkiku hingga menangis. Lalu berkata payah. Kau mengingatkannya. Hiks.. jahat! Kenapa kau sangat sama dengan _Neesan_ , hiks!" jelas Sakura. Sasuke mengerti, dia masih sedih.

"Biar saja! Suka-suka aku!" ketus Sasuke. Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak peka!" balas ketus Sakura.

"Hah, aku mengalah! Kalian kakak-adik menyebalkan." Sasuke menyerah

"Menyingkirlah, Pedofil- _niisan_. Kau seperti ingin memperkosaku!" Sakura mendorong dada bidang Sasuke. Sia-sia karena sudah hukum alam jika laki-laki lebih kuat daripada perempuan.

"Ah, kau membuatku ingin melakukannya."

"KYAA!! SANA PEDOFIL SIALAN!"

"Tch, menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa Karin- _Neesan_ berpacaran dengan pedofil sepertimu!"

"Karena aku terlalu tampan. Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Karin!"

"Karena aku adiknya!"

"Kkhh, kau lebih menyebalkan!"

"Kau sangat jelek! Kakakku cantik! Kalian seperti _beauty and the beast_! Tidak cocok!!"

"Tch! Aku ini tampan! Kakakmu yang jelek!"

"Jelek?! Kau yang jelek! Jelek sekali! Seperti ayam!!"

"Kau jelek sama sepertinya! Jidatmu lebar dan kakakmu culun! Sama-sama _cabe-cabean_ lagi!"

"Ah! Sudahlah! Menyingkirlah!"

"Oke, oke."

Perkataan Sasuke tidak sinkron dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Sasuke malah merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura.

"KYAAA!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, PEDOFIL- _NIISAN_?!"

"Astaga, berhenti berteriak, bodoh! Aku kedinginan!"

"Ukkh, kenapa bisa kakakku berpacaran dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu. Karin- _neesan_ adalah gadis cantik, ia adalah model dan _cheerleader_. Dia mengajarkanku menjadi gadis feminim. _Neesan_ juga baik dan murah hati. Ia suka membantu. Hiks, aku sangat kagum. Selain itu dia sangat kuat. Ia bisa tersenyum saat penyakitnya mulai parah. Hiks, ia sangat hebat. Hiks, aku tidak bisa hiks menyamainya. Dan hiks, si-sialnya, kenapa dia harus berpacaran dengan si buruk rupa tak memiliki hati sepertimu. Hiks, huaa!" Sasuke kewalahan. Ia bingung, mengapa gadis ini memiliki mood yang cepat berubah.

'Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menangis lagi?'

Yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanya menepuk kepala Sakura dan menghapus air matanya.

"Hiks, kau tau? _Neesan_ selalu mengalah. Ia sangat baik. Ia juga pengertian, hiks. Aku bahkan selalu kalah dengannya. Tapi ia tak pernah sombong. Hiks, aku sangatlah berbeda darinya, hiks. Hiks, dia pemberani, ia hiks, tak pernah mengalah pada pembully. Ia sangat bijaksana. Hiks, aku sangat kagum."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat.

" _Neesan_ mu orang yang hebat." Suara Sasuke melirih.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Karin akan sedih melihatmu menangis begini." lanjut Sasuke.

Mereka kembali mengenang masa lalu bersama Karin. Menangis, tertawa, kesal bersama.

Bahkan mereka tidak sadar jika sejak tadi hujan sudahlah berganti dengan langit cerah.

" _Niisan_! Lihat, ada pelangi!" teriak Sakura girang. Sasuke mendengus.

"Hn, berisik!"

'Rasanya sama seperti bersama Karin.'

Tanpa mereka sadari. Sejak tadi Sasori dan Itachi memperhatikan mereka.

"Mereka cepat sekali akrab ya?"

"Ya, tak biasanya Sasuke berlaku hangat pada orang yang baru ia kenal."

"Iya, bukankah itu bagus?"

"Tidak, aku takut. Takut jika Sasuke akan menganggap Sakura sebagai Karin."

 _To be Continue_

 **-Qiki's Note-**

 _HALOO SEMUANYA YANG SUDAH BACA FANFIC INII. AAA~ AKU GATAU MAU NGOMONG APAA. TAPI MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW. AYLAPYU~_

 _Btw ya gaes, ff ini uda publish di wattpad. Uda 8 part Hehehe. Aku update tiap hari smpe 8 part yaa._

 _ **Aqiki-Chan**_

 _ **Banjarbaru, 6 Juni 2018**_


	3. III Hi!

**~HAPPY READING~**

" _FOREHEAD!! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!_ "

Terjangan sekuat banteng Sakura terima dengan pertahanan gajah. Sakura sudah terlalu biasa dengan ini. Di mana saat sahabat tercintanya menerjang tubuhnya yang tak bisa dibilang besar ini. Ia tahu jika Ino -sahabatnya- itu merindukannya, tapi ayolah, Sakura terlalu lelah sekarang.

"Ya, ya, ya. _I miss you too._ Tapi bisakah kau mengerti bahwa aku lelah saat ini?" ucap Sakura sarkas dengan gurat kelelahan di wajahnya. Mau tak mau Ino pun melepaskan pelukan rindunya.

" _You know_? Tanpamu aku tidak makan makanan yang layak saat kau pergi. Aku sangatlah tersiksa dengan itu," curhat Ino seraya mengambil koper yang Sakura bawa dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah.

Sakura mengikuti Ino dan tatapan berbinar mengarah pada sofa biru tua yang terlihat empuk untuk ditidurinya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sakura menerjang sofa tersebut dan memeluk bantal panjang yang tersedia di atas sofa.

Sakura memejamkan matanya secara perlahan dan mulai tertidur. Helaian merah mudanya menutupi wajah ayu miliknya tidak membuat tidurnya terganggu. Dengkuran halus pun mulai terdengar. Terlihat damai.

Ino kembali setelah kebingungan tidak ada Sakura di belakangnya. Dan ternyata orang yang ia cari sedang terlelap dengan damainya. Tak ingin mengganggu, Ino pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia benar-benar lapar sekarang.

/•/

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Ino tak henti-hentinya berbicara. Sudah begitu, setiap katanya diucapkan dengan kecepatan cahaya dan tidak ada yang dipahami Sakura. Telinganya terasa panas saat mendengan setiap kata yang di dengarnya. Akhirnya ia pun melirik Ino sekejap.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Saat kau di Jepang, apa saja yang kau lakukan?" Ino bertanya dengan kecepatan cahaya yang untungnya dapat didengar Sakura. Dan Sakura bersyukur saat ini suara Ino tidak keluar lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Saat orang berduka karena ditinggal orang disayanginya, mereka pasti tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain bersedih dan diam." Sakura menjelaskan dengan bertopang dagu seraya menatap pintu kelas dan jam tangannya bergantian.

Tak lama raut sendu ia tampilkan. Tanpa sengaja ia terpikir tentang kakaknya yang telah pergi dari dunia ini selamanya. Kakaknya yang telah banyak memberikan kenangan indah.

Ino memandang Sakura dengan sendu. Tentu saja ia juga merasa sedih saat sahabtanya merasa sedih. Ia menatap Sakura dengan senyuman. Seharusnya ia bersyukur semua orang yang disayanginya masih ada sampai sekarang.

Sakura melirik Ino yang masih duduk ditempatnya memandang Sakura dengan kikuk. Sakura tersenyum hampir tertawa saat melihat sahabatnya menampilkan raut konyol.

"Bukankah sekarang kelasmu dimulai, Ino?" Ucapan Sakura membuat Ino menatap jam tangannya dan membelalak. Ia pun segera pergi dari kelas Sakura tanpa pamit.

/•/

"Astaga Ino! Berhenti merengek!" Sakura menampilkan raut super jengkelnya pada Ino. Ino yang sudah sangat biasa dibentak oleh Sakura hanya menampilkan bibir mengerucut lucu sambil menggerutu.

"Ayolah! Sai akan konser dan aku tidak menonton? _No way_! Aku harus menontonnya! _Please_ Sakura, temani aku! Aku akan mentraktirmu hingga dua minggu kedepan! _I promise_!" Ino merengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sakura dengan brutal.

Sakura mendengus kesal dan menatap tajam Ino. Yang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menatap penuh harap. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Sai, anak musik yang besok malam akan mengadakan konser di aula lama. Sakura tidak habis pikir mengapa sahabatnya ini sangat ingin menonton konser lokal yang tidak ada kerennya. Masih keren juga dirinya.

Tapi bagiamana pun, ia tak bisa permintaan gadis beriris aquamarine itu.

" _Okay_. Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu."

Kini Ino sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak layaknya monyet lepas dengan wajah sumringahnya. Tak lama kemudian ia menerjang Sakura. Untungnya Sakura memiliki reflek yang bagus sehingga Ino mendarat di sofa sebelahnya. Tapi itu tak membuat wajah sumringahnya pudar.

" _Thank you so much_! _I love you_!" Kini terjangan Ino tidak meleset. Membuat Sakura melebarkan iris klorofilnya.

/•/

Sakura sangatlah menyesal menerima permintaan Ino sekarang. Dan harusnya ia tahu dari awal bahwa akhirnya ia akan menyesal. Tubuhnya sangatlah lelah setelah melakukan berbagai kegiatan kampus seharian dan malamnya menemani Ino. Sungguh, ia sangat rindu pada gulingnya saat ini.

Gadis bersurai panjang itu melirik sahabatnya yang sedang menatap penuh binar ke arah pemuda yang sedang menggenggam _mic_ dan sedang bernyanyi. Pemuda berkulit pucat kini sedang menebar pesona dengan senyum manisnya yang menurut Sakura tidak ada manis-manisnya. Bahkan suaranya tidaklah sebagus miliknya.

" ... _how long has this been goin' on_?... "

Suara penonton yang ikut menyanyi membuat telinga Sakura berdengung, termasuk Ino. Cukup sudah ia mendengar suara Ino yang memekakkan telinga setiap harinya, dan sekarang banyak orang yang memiliki suara seperti Ino bernyanyi di sekitarnya. Tidak adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

Belum lagi dentuman nyaring dari _sound system_. Sangat meriah konser ini. Namun tidak bagi Sakura. Bukannya Sakura tidak suka dengan konser macam ini, tapi ini pengecualian.

Apa lagi sang bintang adalah Sai. Saingannya dalam bidang musik. Dan itu sangatlah menyebalkan menurutnya.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar Ino berteriak, " _Sai! I love you so much_!" Dan menurut Sakura itu menjijikan. Sakura tahu jika Ino menyukai pemuda klimis itu. Tapi kenapa harus Sai yang di sukainya?! Seperti tidak ada pemuda lain di muka bumi ini.

Sakura menatap Sai dengan pandangan bosan. Konser monoton yang tidak menyenangkan. Lihat saja nanti, ia akam mengadakan konser yang lebih meriah dari ini. Dan semua _fans_ Sai akan beralih menjadi _fans_ nya. Ah, tidak, _fans_ nya akan lebih banyak dan konsernya lebih berkelas.

Ide gila yang patut dicoba pun hinggap di kepalanya. Meninggalkan Ino di tengah lautan manusia ini sepertinya tidak buruk. Dengan begitu, Sakura bisa menikmati malam panjangnya dengan kekasih kesayangan, gulingnya.

Perlahan ia keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang gila yang memuja pemuda gila. Langkahnya perlahan agar tidak mengganggu dan Ino tidak menyadarinya. Senyum iblisnya pun muncul bersamaan dengan hilangnya ia di antara lautan manusia.

Namun saat ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di belakangnya. Dan akhirnya kepala pink dengan banyak ide cemerlang itu menubruk dada seseorang yang terasa bidang.

"Awh, _shit_!" Sakura mengaduh sambil menyentuh dahi lebarnya. Ia melangkah mundur untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak saat ini. Wajah menampilkan raut sangat jengkel sekarang.

'AHHHH, AKU HANYA INGIN GULINGKU! KENAPA SESULIT INI!"

" _Can you go away from there?! You ham_ -"

Ucapan Sakura terputus bersamaan dengan melebarnya netra miliknya. Tak lupa dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit yang memperlengkap keterangan bahwa Sakura sedang terkejut sekarang. Garis bawahi, sangat terkejut.

Kini di depannya tersaji wajah dengan raut datar menatapanya serta paket lengkapnya berupa tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang kekar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan mantan kekasih kakaknya yang sudah tiada.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali dan akhirnya ia tersadar.

"Ah, eum, _h-hi_!" sapa Sakura dengan kikuk. Ia menatap mata hitam sehita jelaga yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"Jadi ini sisi lain dari Haruno Sakura? Tak kusangka gadis yang kukira polos dan penurut ini berkata kasar. Sangat mencerminkan kehidupan gadis Amerika, bukan Jepang," ucap Sasuke datar dengan nada sarkas. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar dan tatapan matanya menelisik penampilan Sakura.

"Harusnya kau mengharumkan nama bangsa dengan belajar giat dan berprestasi, serta membudayakan budaya Jepang. Bukannya berlaku seperti ini. Bagaimana jika _baasan_ tahu dengan kelakuan putri bungsunya yang nakal ini?" Ceramah Sasuke dilanjutkan dengan nada mengancam yang cenderung jenaka.

Entah berapa kali dalam hari ini Sakura melototkan matanya hari ini. Dan lagi-lagi iris emerald Sakura kembali membulat menandakan terkejut.

"Sasu- _niisan_! Jangan katakan pada _kaasan_ , aku mohon! Dan bukankah ini normal? Ayolah _Niisan_. Lagi pula aku memang tinggal di Amerika," ucap Sakura dengan aksen Jepang bersamaan dengan bahasa Jepangnya.

Ketakutan sangat kentara terlihat diwajah Sakura. Membuat Sasuke terkikik geli walau sedikit.

Lama memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, Sakura tersadar oleh suara nyanyian Sai di atas panggung. Teringat tujuannya sekarang, Sakura pergi dengan menarik tangan Sasuke agar ikut serta dalam kegiatan kaburnya.

"Hei! Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke bingung saat lengannya ditarik keluar dari aula.

"Aku kabur dari temanku. Mungkin sekarang dia menyadarinya," jelas Sakura masih dengan berlarinya.

Sasuke pun hanya pasrah saat dirinya ditarik begitu saja. Mengikuti ke mana saja gadis itu membawanya. Melewati jalanan sepi dengan lampu jalanan yang menerangi malam serta dengan gedung kampus yang terlihat mengerikan di malam hari.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya karena kelelahan. Napasnya terengah dan bulir-bulir keringat membasahi dahinya. Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang datar Sakura yang kelelahan karena berlari. Ia pun memandangi sekelilingnya. Netranya menangkap sebuah _minimarket_ bertuliskan 24 jam yang berada beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mengatur napasnya. Langkahnya tersebut membuat Sakura mengalihkan atensinya. Melirik apa yang dilakukan pria berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu.

Dan Sasuke hilang dari pandangannya saat memasuki _minimarket_. Sakura menghela napas lelah. Terduduk di teras minimarket bukanlah hal buruk. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

Sakura melirik lagi pintu _minimarket_ yang terbuka dan tak lama tertutup lagi. Sasuke membawa sebotol air mineral dingin yang membuat Sakura berbinar gembira. Dengan percaya diri, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang ini untukmu?"

Sakura merasa ada tangan tak kasat mata menampar pipinya sekarang. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu dan emosi. Ia berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke dan memasuki _minimarket_ di sebelahnya.

Belum sampai Sakura mendorong pintunya, Sasuke memanggilnya dan terkikik geli. Dan Sakura merasa kesal. Dia dipermainkan sekarang.

Betapa sialnya dirinya hari ini harus bertemu Sasuke. Penghambat kencannya dengan sang guling di kamar asramanya.

Sasuke menyerahkan botol air mineralnya dan langsung disambut Sakura. Dengan rakus Sakura meneguk air dingin yang menyegarkan.

"Apa yang _Niisan_ lakukan di sini? Bukankah _Niisan_ bekerja di Tokyo?" tanya Sakura masih dengan gurat kekesalan walau tidak sekentara tadi.

"Aku akan menjadi salah satu pengisi acara seminar kesehatan," jawab Sasuke.

" _Niisan_ dokter?" Sasuke mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Mereka melanjutkan obrolannya. Lama terlarut dalam pembicaraan, mereka tidak sadar jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat.

"Sasuke- _niisan_ menginap dimana?" Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah asrama diikuti Sasuke.

"Salah satu kamar asrama di sini." Sakura hanya menjawab dengan kata 'oh'. Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka.

Sampai pada pertigaan, mereka berpisah. Asrama perempuan dan laki-laki berlawanan arah sehingga mereka harus berpisah.

" _Jaa ne_ , Sasuke- _niisan_!" sapa Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya dan dijawab Sasuke dengan lambaian kecil Sasuke. Tak lupa senyum manis Sakura tampilkan.

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang juga sudah berjalan menuju asramanya.

Sakura mengulum senyum senang. Matanya terlihat berbinar. Sesekali ia bersenandung tanpa takut dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang sekarang.

Sedangkan Sasuke menatap langit malam yang terlihat cerah selama perjalanannya. Mengingat gadis bersurai merah muda tadi mau tak mau membuatnya menarik sudut bibirnya. Walau hanya sedikit.

"Mereka berbeda. Tapi rasanya sama."

 _To be Continue_

 **-Qiki's Note-**

 _Selamat dini hari :D. Bagaimana perasaannya sekarang? Uh, kalo aku kesel ga terkira ya ges wkwk._

 _Aku kaget lho ada guest ngasih hatereview ke aku di kolom review 'Just a Lie' *BISA DICEK, BACA, DAN REVIEW *lha promosi. Salah apa aku mz. Baru juga memunculkan batang hidung di cerita ffn inii. Uda dikasi komen gitu:(_

 _Walau dia ga ngehate ceritaku, ttp aja dia ngehate Sakuraku. Kesel huhu:( Padahal ya, dulu waktu aku menjadi reader polos dan syucih, aku tu suka liatin review-review gitu. Jadi kaya 'wah'. Tapi ternyata kesel juga:(_

 _Ternyata kehidupan FFn sepertinya lebih menarik daripada wattpad huehuehuee. enak banget kalo ngehate, gausah login. lha kalo di wattpad:v komen hate, diseeang abis abisan wkwk._

 _udahlah bacotnya hehe. Makasi ya yang uda review. aylapyu*_

 _ **Aqiki-Chan**_

 _ **Banjarbaru, 7 Juni 2018**_


	4. IV With You

**~HAPPY READING~**

Hembusan angin di musim semi membuat helaian sewarna dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu melambai. Rasa sejuk dirasakan Sakura, gadis pemilik surai merah muda. Netra hijaunya menatap pohon sakura yang dipenuhi bunga cantik.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru tempatnya berada dengan kebingungan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah untuk menelusuri tempat yang cantik dipenuhi dengan pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

Dirinya berjalan tak tentu arah. Melangkah sesuai feelingnya. Irisnya tak henti-henti menelusuri tempatnya berada guna mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Sakura merasakan hembusan angin semakin kuat. Kini langit mulai menampilkan warna jingga kemerah-merahan. Dirinya terfokuskan ke suatu titik. Di mana saat matahari seolah-olah tenggelam.

Matanya memicing. Menemukan hal janggal di depan matanya. Lantaran terangnya sinar matahari, hanyalah sebuah bayangan membelakangi dirinya yang ia lihat sekarang.

Banyangan itu menolehkan kepalanya. Menatapnya dengan senyuman manis. Dan saat itu juga Sakura berlari menuju tempat matahari terlihat tenggelam tersebut. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan mengalir ke udara. Pergi berlawanan dengan larinya.

Namun bukannya semakin dekat, bayangan itu malah semakin terasa jauh. Hal itu tak membuat langkah Sakura berhenti. Sebuah keyakinan menyertai Sakura bahwa orang itu adalah kakaknya.

Kakaknya yang sudah pergi. Jauh meninggalkannya.

Lambat laun, matahari mulai terlihat samar seiring dengan orang yang Sakura kejar. Air mata yang diluncurkan oleh gadis pecinta musik ini semakin deras. Semakin cepat juga langkahnya untuk mengejar matahari dan kakaknya.

"KARIN- _NEESAN_!" Teriakan Sakura pun tak membuat jaraknya antara dirinya dan sang kakak semakin mendekat.

Lama kelamaan rasa lelah menghinggapi Sakura. Peluh sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Langkah kakinya pun melambat seiring dengan napasnya yang tersenggal. Netranya menyorot matahari yang mulai tak terlihat dengan sendu.

Mataharinya hilang.

/•/

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya terengah-engah disertai tetesan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya berlinang air mata secara tiba-tiba. Remasan pada selimut yang menghangatkan tidurnya semakin kencang.

Isakan demi isakan mulai terdengar. Air matanya menetes dan membasahi selimut tebal bermotif polkadot yang masih menyelimuti sebagian tubuhnya.

Sakura menyingkap seluruh selimut dan menekuk kedua lututnya. Menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya diantara lipatan paha. Membiarkan dirinya menangis dalam diam.

" _Gomen_ ,"

/•/

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dengan _jeans_ dipadukan kaos putih polos serta jaket _bomber_ berwarna _soft pink_ di lengannya. Surai sewarna dengan permen karet itu ia ikat ekor kuda dengan rapi. Tangannya sibuk mengobrak-abrik tas miliknya sambil melangkah menuju dapur.

Netranya menatap sahabat seperjuangannya yang sedang menuangkan susu sapi segar ke dalam gelas. Iris _aquamarine_ milik Ino berbinar senang saat Sakura berada dihadapannya.

" _Good morning,_ Sakura!" sapa Ino dengan semangat seraya duduk diikuti Sakura yang duduk dihadapannya.

" _Yeah_ , _morning_ , Ino."

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya. Menatap Ino dengan aneh. Yang ditatap tidak menyadarinya dan malah mengoleskan selai stroberi ke rotinya. Sesekali bersenandung ria. Terlihat gembira di pagi ini.

Sakura berpikir, bukannya harusnya Ino marah dan mengamuk dirinya pagi ini lantaran meninggalkan dirinya di konser Sai semalam?

" _Hey_ , Ino," panggil Sakura yang madih menatap Ino bingung. Ino pun mendongak dengan isyarat mata mengatakan 'apa?' seraya menggigit roti yang sudah ia olesi selai.

"Kau tidak marah?" Sakura bertanya hati-hati. Bukannya marah, Ino malah tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar.

"Terima kasih karena telah meninggalkanku semalam Sakura! Karena itu aku bisa dekat dengan Sai sekarang! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana bahagianya aku saat itu Sakura! _Kyaa_ , _I love him_!" Ino berteriak girang dan melompat kecil di tempat.

Sakura bengong menatap Ino yang sangat bahagia hari ini. Walau begitu ia bersyukur tidak kena damprat Ino. Senyum ia sunggingkan saat Ino masih menatapnya berbinar layaknya kucing yang baru saja diberi makan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Setelah selesai konser aku panik mencarimu dan aku sangat marah saat kau meninggalkanku. Aku sudah menyiapkan berbagai sumpah serapah jika aku sampai rumah. Aku sangat kesal sampai ingin menangis saat itu."

Sakura hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal karena merasa bersalah. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil selembar roti dan mengoleskan selai cokelat kacang seraya mendengarkan Ino bercerita.

"Dan Sai mendatangiku. _Kyaaa_ , dia bertanya ada apa denganku dan dia sangat perhatian dan dia sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat dan dia _oh my god_! Aku akan meleleh jika begini!"

Ino menangkup kedua pipinya yang merona dan menutup kedua matanya malu. Sakura terkekeh melihat sikap Ino. Ia pun menelisik penampilan Ino. _Hotpants jeans_ dan _sweater_ biru. Bukan pakaiannya, tetapi surai pirang miliknya. Biasanya ia akan mengikat rambutnya ekor kuda. Tapi sekarang rambut pirang itu terurai bebas.

"Mengurai rambut?" tanya Sakura masih dengan tatapan menelisik. Ino kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Dan _oh_! _You know_? Saat Sai mengantarku pulang dia tidak sengaja menarik rambutkan dan membuat ikatannya lepas. Saat rambutku terurai, ia mengatakan bahwa aku lebih cantik dengan ini. _So_ , aku akan mengurai rambutku ini," jelan Ino dengan bangga. Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"I _l_ ove him so much!"

" _Aku sangat mencintainya_."

Bayang-bayang seseorang memenuhi kepalanya. Teringat segala momen yang telah terukir diantara mereka. Kenangan singkat yang cukup menyenangkan.

"Ino, apa itu cinta?"

/•/

Sakura terduduk di kursi paling pojok dari kafetaria dengan wajah super ditekuk. Sesekali ia menggeram kesal dalam mengunyah makanannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat temanmu berjanji akan mentraktirmu dan kau sudah sangat antusias untuk datang dan memesan banyak makanan. Tapi temanmu itu malah meninggalkanmu, menggagalkan traktiran. Dan sialnya tagihan milik temanmu itu belum dibayar. Dan itulah yang dirasakan Sakura.

Sakura mengunyah potongan daging ayamnya dengan penuh amarah. Di sisi lain ia merasa sedih. Merana pun ia rasakan lantaran memikirkan siapa yang akan membayar semua hidangan lezat yang kini sedang ia nikmati.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya?

Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Ia pun mengunyah makanannya tak bersemangat. Mungkin ini karma karena telah meninggalkan Ino saat konser Sai tempo lalu.

"Hei," sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping meja makan Sakura.

Sakura tersedak lantaran terkejut oleh sapaan seseorang yang sangat menganggu aktivitasnya. Ia pun segera meraih segelas air putih dan meneguknya separuh.

Kepala bersurai merah mudanya mendongak. Tatapan matanya menatap tajam pada orang yang masih setia memperhatikan Sakura. Sejurus kemudian netra klorofil miliknya terbelalak. Wajah kaget ia tampilkan walau raut kesal masih kentara.

"Sasuke- _niisan_!"

'Uh, mengapa dia suka sekali mengejutkanku?!' Sakura membatin kesal.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke ambigu lalu duduk di hadapan Sakura yang merupakan tempat Ino tadi.

Sakura mendelik kesal ke arah Sasuke yang seenaknya duduk di hadapannya dan mencomot potongan tomat hias di atas piring.

"Kau banyak sekali makan," ucap Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan semua piring berisi makanan yang ada di atas meja.

Sasuke kembali mengambil sosis panggang dan membuat Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, itu adalah sosis terakhirnya dan bagian terakhir adalah favoritnya.

Sasuke yang mengerti tatapan tajam Sakura yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaan hanya tersenyum tipis yang terkesan jahil.

"Aku hanya membantumu memakan semua ini. Bukankah aku baik?" Nada jenaka Sasuke membuat Sakura menggeram kesal.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!" Seru Sakura. Tak lupa dengan tatapan tajam yang Sasuke anggap lucu.

Tak puas dengan yang tadi. Sasuke meraih piring kecil yang berisikan spageti carbonara dan memakannya dengan santai.

" _Niisan_! Aa, aku belum memakannya!" Sakura berujar kesal. Kekesalan itu bertambah saat Sasuke tak menganggap teriakannya.

Iris Sakura menyipit. Menatap kesal pada Sasuke dan mengembubgkan pipinya. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan muka. Tidak melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Kakinya bergerak menuju kaki Sakura dan menginjaknya. Membuat Sakura berteriak kecil karena terkejut dan sakit.

"Aaw, hmphh-"

Saat Sakura membuka mulutnya, Sasuke menyuapkan satu garpu spagetinya. Membuat Sakura terkejut bukan kepalang. Mau tak mau Sakura mengunyah spageti itu dengan sedikit tidak rela. Untung saja ia tak sampai tersedak.

"Nah, kau sudah memakannya," ucap Sasuke dengan santai dan melanjutkan memakan spageti milik Sakura.

"Tenang, aku yang akan membayar semuanya," lanjut Sasuke masih asik dengan makanannya, atau makanan Sakura sebenarnya.

Wajah Sakura yang awalnya super-duper ditekuk lantaran kesal kini berbinar senang. Senyum teramat lebar hinggap di wajah manisnya. Dengan semangat ia menghabiskan semua makanan yang tadi terbengkalai.

/•/

Setelah menghabiskan makanan tadi, Sasuke dan Sakura sepakat untuk berjalan-jalan bersama di taman belakang gedung kampus barat. Sesuai janjinya, Sasuke membayar seluruh makanan yang Sakura makan beserta makanan Ino yang belum dibayarnya.

Dan Sakura merasa ada malaikat penolongnya di sini. Dengan begini setiap hari, maka ia bisa menghemat uang jajan dan makan lebih kenyang.

" _Arigatou_ , _Niisan_! Kau benar-benar baik!" Seru Sakura bersemangat di sertai langkah kaki semangat.

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan lirikan mata dan anggukan kecil. Mereka pun masih berjalan mengelilingi lapangan yang cukup sepi ini. Melangkah dalan diam ini membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sasuke- _niisan_ sampai kapan di sini?" tanya Sakura mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Mungkin sama dua minggu ke depan." Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria. Lagi-lagi hening kembali menemani langkah kaki mereka.

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan di antara mereka. Saling menikmati ketenangan yang tercipta.

Diam-diam Sakura mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke tanpa disadarinya. Merasakan getaran hati yang membuatnya nyaman. Hatinya menghangat setiap bersama laki-laki bersurai raven tersebut.

Sepertinya Sakura mendapatkan kakak baru.

 _To Be Continue_

 **-Qiki's Note-** _Helo heloo. Uyey up lagii._ _Kan sesuai janji Qiki, Qikii tu upnya tiap hari:3 Tapi cuma ampe chapter 7 sih hehe. Nah chapter setelah chapter 7, itu upnya seminggu sekali. Insha Allah, setiap minggu :3_ _oh iyaa, makasih yang udah review yaa. Kiki seneng bangett . Kiki habis ini mau up oneshot lagi, tapi kalau jadi sih heheh ;3_ _Reviewnyaa boleh??_ _ **Aqiki-Chan**_ _ **Banjarbaru, 8 Juni 2018**_


	5. V Closer

**~HAPPY READING**

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Sakura mengernyitkan matanya saat suara ketukan atau gedoran memenuhi ruang tidurnya dan menganggu kedamaian. Dengan berat hati ia membuka matanya, menampilkan netra bagaikan bongkahan batu emerald.

Suara gedoran pintunya tak kunjung berhenti. Membuat Sakura menghela napas gusar. Sakura mendengar teriakan Ino yang sudah sangat bosan ia dengar. Satu-satunya cara agar semua itu berhenti adalah membuka pintu dan menampilkan diri dihadapan Ino, si penganggu paginya.

Dengan langkah lambat, Sakura menuju pintu. Tanpa tunggu lama, tangannya meraih daun pintu dan membukanya. Iris miliknya masih menunjukkan rasa kantuk ditambah dirinya yang sedang menguap.

Kini Sakura menatap Ino, seseorang di balik pintu yang tadi menimbulkan suara berisik. Dengan tatapan kesal ia menelisik penampilan Ino yang sudah berpakaian lengkap siap untuk pergi ke kampus.

Matanya melotot dan menyadari suatu hal bahwa saat ini dia terlambat. Dengan kecepatan maksimal, Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap. Sesekali ia bergumam, "aku terlambat! Aku terlambat!".

Ini semua karena semalam ia terjaga terlalu lama lantaran seseorang membayanginya. Membuatnya tersenyum layaknya orang gila dan merasakan rasa hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya. Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menemani harinya. Pengganti sang kakak perempuan yang sudah tiada.

Setelah siap dengan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, Sakura segera memakai sepatunya. Namun secarik kertas di atas rak sepatu menarik atensinya. Sambil mengenakan flat shoes miliknya, ia membaca kalimat yang tertera pada kertas tersebut.

 _Aku duluan, aku sudah terlambat. Maafkan aku. Semoga harimu menyenangkan:)._

- _Ino_

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi pesan Ino. Ia pun meletakkan kertas itu pada tempatnya lagi. Tanpa tunggu lama, Sakura segera meninggalkan kamar asramanya.

Baru beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan lobi asramanya, gadis berwajah manis itu baru ingat bahwa hari ini dia memiliki jadwal kelas siang.

Dan itu berarti dia tidak terlambat sama sekali.

" _Oh my God_! Jika tahu begini aku akan memilih baju terlebih dahulu!" Sakura berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang ia ikat asal.

Dengan langkah sambil dihentak, Sakura pergi menuju taman. Wajahnya masih menampilkan raut kesal bukan kepalang. Padahal ini salah dirinya sendiri. Jika saja Ino tidak memberikan memo tersebut, pasti ia masih dengan nyenyak tidur di kasurnya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, sebuah sepeda melaju kencang ke arahnya saat ia ingin menyeberangi jalan menuju taman. Suara bel dari sang pengendara pun menyadarkan Sakura. Iris hijaunya membulat bersamaan pula dengan membulat bibir ranum miliknya.

"KYAAAA."

 _Syuut_

Sakura berteriak bersamaan dengan seseorang menarik kerah belakang kemejanya dengan cukup kuat dan cepat. Ia merasakan sedikit tercekik dan terkejut.

Karena ditarik, Sakura pun tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Alhasil, tubuhnya oleng dan terjatuh. Untungnya itu tidak terjadi lantaran sepasang lengan kekar menahan tubuh mungilnya.

Sakura menghela napas lega. Nyawanya selamat di pagi yang menyebalkan ini. Tubuhnya masih bergetar karena terkejut. Masih sedikit terlihat bahwa napasnya tersengal.

"Harusnya kau gunakan 5 detik teriakanmu itu untuk menghindar, _baka_!"

Sakura merasakan hembusan napas hangat seseorang di atas surainya. Seseorang yang juga menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan kecil yang bisa berakibat fatal.

Tentu saja Sakura mengenali pemilik suara yang baru saja menolongnya. Apalagi dengan bahasa Jepang yang digunakannya memperjelas siapa yang menolongnya dari kejadian menegangkan tersebut.

Untuk memastikannya, Sakura berbalik. Menatap penolongnya. Tak lama, pipi ranum miliknya menampilkan rona kemerahan lantaran malu. Saking gugupnya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meminimalisir rasa gugupnya. Uchiha Sasuke di depannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana jika kau tertabrak? Bukankah itu merepotkan, walau hanya kecelaaan kecil. Bagaimana jika aku tidak ada untuk menolongmu? Kau harusnya lebih berhati-hati. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga tidak memperhatikan langkahmu, hah?!" omel Sasuke dengan nada mengintimidasi serta tatapan tajam. Sakura hanya menunduk takut.

'Dia seperti _neesan_. Ternyata ia cukup cerewet,' batin Sakura berkata.

"Uhm, maaf," cicit Sakura kecil. Masih belum berani menatap iris sehitam batu obsidian milik Sasuke.

"Untuk apa? Ah, sudahlah." Sasuke berucap dengan nada kesal yang kentara. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Membuat Sakura bingung. Ia pun memberanikan menatap mata Sasuke.

"M-Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan gugup. Takut salah berbicara dan malah membuat laki-laki di depannya marah.

"Tch, memangnya kenapa katamu? Haha, bodoh!" ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura menatap bingung punggung yang mulai menjauh dari hadapannya. Merasakan debaran jantung yang menggila. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi ia suka sensasi ini.

/•/

Sasuke berjalan santai melewati pintu demi pintu kelas. Suasana cenderung hening lantaran banyak kelas yang sudah memulai kegiatannya. Sesekali orang menatapnya bingung sekaligus kagum saat ia lewat.

Dahinya sedikit mengkerut tanda kesal sedang hinggap dalam hatinya. Wajah yang sedikit ditekuk pun memperjelas ekspresi kesalnyanya. Tak lupa langkah dihentak walau tak kentara.

Bagaimana tidak, seorang gadis bersurai sewarna bunga kebanggan Jepang itu membuatnya kesal. Dia sudah menolongnya dari maut kecil dan dia malah menanggapi pertolongannya dengan sangat sederhana. Padahal raut ketakutan jelas terlihat padanya. Tidak berterima kasih pula.

Padahal masalah ini sangat sederhana, tapi kenapa dia sangat kesal?

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

Panggilan seseorang dibelakangnya membuatnya menoleh. Menghadap gadis yang tingginya kira-kira setara dengan hidungnya. Dahinya yang tadi mengkerut bertambah lagi karena bingung.

"Ah, saya Hinata. Selama anda di sini, saya akan mendampingi anda. Maafkan saya karena kemarin saya ada keperluan sehingga tidak dapat menyambut anda," ucap gadis beriris lavender dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Suara lembutnya sedikit membuat Sasuke terperangah.

"Hn, aku mengerti." Sasuke memberikan senyum tipis yang teramat tipis.

"Bukankah sekarang anda harus menghadiri seminar? Mari saya antar."

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan gedung yang merupakan fakultas musik.

/•/

Suasana gedung fakultas musik tidaklah ramai dikarenakan kebanyakan kelas sudah memulai kegiatannya. Beberapa kelas mengeluarkan suara alat musik dan nyanyian yang sedikit menambah keramaian.

Gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu melangkah menyusuri koridor gedung fakultasnya. Berjalan santai tanpa hambatan. Sesekali surai merah mudanya itu melambai tertiup angin.

Tujuannya kini adalah kelasnya. Walau kelas dimulai masih sedikit lama, tak ada salahnya kan datang lebih awal. Sesekali menjadi mahasiswi rajin itu perlu.

Namun belum sampai tujuan, langkah kakinya sudah terhenti terlebih dahulu. Dahi lebarnya mengkerut untuk memperjelas apa yang dipandangnya sekarang. Matanya pun menyipit penuh selidik.

"Sa-Sasuke- _niisan_?" gumamnya saat melihat sebuah bayangan tak asing yang berjalan menjauh di ujung koridor sana.

'Untuk apa ia kemari? Bukankah dia tidak memiliki urusan dengan fakultas musik?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Sakura semakin menatap aneh bayangan tersebut.

Tidak, dia tidak sendiri. Seseorang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Berjalan berdampingan dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Dan orang itu seorang gadis.

Ah, kenapa ia merasa sesak ya?

/•/

Sasuke benar-benar tidak fokus dengan kegiatan yang ia lakukan saat ini. Pikirannya dipenuhi seorang gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu membuatnya kesal, sekaligus khawatir.

"Baik, sepertinya cukup sampai di sini. Senang bertemu kalian," ucap Sasuke mengakhiri seminar dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin jika nanti terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Dirinya sibuk membereskan peralatannya dengan cepat. Namun ada sepasang tangan putih terulur untuk membantu merapikan beberapa kertas yang tadi ia pakai. Obsidian miliknya melirik pemilik tangan yang sudah repot-repot membantunya.

Gadis dengan iris sewarna lavender sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Tak lama ia kembali merapihkan kertas-kertas tersebut dan menyerahkannya ke Sasuke.

"Kupikir anda membutuhkan bantuan," ucap Hinata setelah Sasuke menerima kertas yang sudah ia rapikan.Dengan senang hati Sasuke menerima kertas tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Hn, _thank's_. Dan kupikir tak perlu se-formal itu. Panggil aku layaknya kau memanggil teman laki-lakimu." Sasuke membawa ranselnya dan berjalan menjauhi Hinata.

Tapi gadis itu malah mengikutinya dan berjalan berdampingan. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka.

"Ya, mungkin kau ingin berkeliling? Aku bisa menemanimu." Hinata berucap ramah. Sasuke melirik dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Mungkin lain kali. Aku harus pergi." Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan penuh binar.

Kini Sasuke harus mendatangi Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang beberapa hari ini selalu berinteraksi dengannya. Kedatangan gadis itu membuat rasa nyaman hinggap di hatinya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke berada di gedung fakultas musik tadi pagi. Tentu saja mendatangi Sakura dan melihat keadaannya yang hampir celaka itu.

Namun sepertinya ia tidak mendapatkannya dan malah bertemu Hinata. Kemudian ia harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pengisi seminar di salah satu universitas terbaik di Amerika. Membuatnya tak dapat menemukan mantan calon adik iparnya tersebut tadi pagi.

Tetapi sekarang ia harus menemukannya bagaimana pun caranya. Hanya dengan melihatnya baik-baik saja, Sasuke pasti bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Langkahnya terhenti saat iris _onyx_ miliknya menatap siluet merah muda yang sedang berjalan keluar gedung fakultas. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Sakura.

Netranya menelisik dengan teliti keadaan gadis itu. Yang dapat ia simpulkan, gadis itu baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa. Nah, Sasuke pasti bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Tapi saat Sasuke mendekati Sakura, yang ia lihat gadis itu sedang berjalan seperti orang setengah sadar dengan buku yang hampir jatuh dari dekapannya.

/•/

Sakura keluar dari gedung fakultasnya dengan lesu. Tidur malamnya baru berdampak saat ini. Ia merasakan kantuk tak terkira. Pokoknya, ia harus sampai ke kamar asramanya secepatnya. Masa bodoh dengan jadwal selanjutnya, dia lelah.

Belum lagi saat kelas di mulai, pembelajaran sangatlah membosankan. Selain itu pikirannya tak fokus pada penjelasan dosen tua yang cantik dan memiliki suara bagus itu. Membuatnya merasakan kantuk luar biasa.

Langkahnya gontai menyusuri jalan menuju asramanya. Matanya semakin memberat namun ia paksakan. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai pada sang kekasih hatinya.

"Kenapa tidak sampai-sampai sih?!" Sakura menggerutu kecil di sela-sela langkah gontainya.

Sesekali ia menguap lebar dan memejamkan matanya. Tak jarang ia hampir menabrak beberapa orang.

"Hoam ... Aku tidak tahan lagi," gumam Sakura sambil menjatuhkan diri ke rerumputan bawah pohon yang rindang. Mendukung suasana untuk tidur.

Tak peduli dengan kotor dan rasa sakit akibat benturan kecil tadi, Sakura langsung memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada pohon besar.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura pun mendekati gadis bersurai sewarna permen karet itu. Dirinya terkekeh kecil saat melihat wajah polos Sakura saat tertidur. Membuatnya sedikit gemas dan tak bisa menahan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Tangannya bergerak untuk membenarkan posisi tidur Sakura yang sedikit salah dan membaut rasa sakit saat ia terbangun. Senyum tipis tersungging saat Sakura mendapatkan posisi nyaman untuk tidur.

Sasuke menatap buku serta kertas yang masih didekap Sakura. Ia pun meraih buku dan kertas tersebut dan tak lupa melepas tas yang Sakura gunakan.

Sasuke menatap buku dan kertas yang Sakura dengan pandangan aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Lembaran tersebut bukannya berisi pelajaran melainkan coretan-coretan abstrak. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat hasil karya Sakura.

Atensi Sasuke beralih saat tanpa sengaja matanya menatap suatu gambar di pojok kertas. Seekor hewan berupa ayam yang terlihat aneh bagi Sasuke.

'Gambarannya sangat jelek,' batin Sasuke mengejek. Ia pun merapikan barang-barang Sakura dan meletakannya tepat di sebelah Sakura tidur.

Saat ingin beranjak meninggalkan Sakura, Sasuke kembali duduk. Menatap sekilas Sakura lalu mengambil selembar kertas Sakura serta pena. Setelah menulis, Sasuke letakan kertas tersebut di sela-sela buku. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan senyum tipis yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

/•/

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya saat selembar daun terjatuh tepat di wajahnya. Perlahan ia menampilkan manik _emerald_ yang indah. Meringis karena merasakan pegal di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Setelah seluruh kesadarannya terkumpul, Sakura menatap mentari yang seakan-akan ingin tenggelam. Menandakan bahwa hari ini sudah terlampau sore. Ia pun memandang sekelilingnya yang terlihat sepi.

Sakura pun bergegas merapikan penampilannya. Saat ingin mengambil barang-barangnya, Sakura menatap aneh dengan selembar kertas yang terselip di sela-sela bukunya.

Sambil berdiri, ia menarik selembar kertas tersebut dan membaca rangkaian kata dalam kertas tersebut.

 _Lain kali perhatikan di mana kau tidur. Apa kau tidak tidur dengan teratur? Jangan lakukan hal bodoh yang membahayakanmu!_ _Karena aku khawatir._ _-Sasuke Uchiha_

Sakura tersenyum lebar saat membaca untaian kalimat manis penuh perhatian dari laki-laki bertatapan tajam itu. Wajahnya memerah sempurna lantaran rasa senang yang membuncah dihatinya.

Langkahnya ia percepat agar segera sampai di kamar asramanya. Dengan senyum manis yang merekah, ia menikmati semilir angin sore yang menyejukkan tubuhnya dan hatinya.

"Aku menyukainya!"

 _To Be Continue_


End file.
